Volveremos a vernos
by vigigraz
Summary: Con Shinya Kougami y Akane Tsunemori, esa frase podía aplicarse en diversas situaciones. Luego de la desaparición del primero, ambos se siguieron encontrando, a veces por casualidad, a veces por otras razones, pero al fin y al cabo Akane no iba a darse porvencida hasta traer a Kougami a casa. Aunque él no la considerara como su hogar (prólogo de una fanfic)
**Hola a todos. Esta fue una idea que se me ocurrió al terminar de ver este gran anime, Psycho-pass. Para cualquiera que no lo haya visto se lo recomiendo.**

 **Bueno, luego de ver que entre mis dos personajes favoritos no ocurría nada, y que la historia daba para más, (aun espero que decidan hacer una tercer temporada) se me ocurrió esta idea, que en realidad, es como un prólogo para una fanfiction que tengo pensado hacer.**

 **Ahora, en base a lo que opinen, y si quieren saber más, la haré. Si no consigo su apoyo no creo que sirva de mucho. Ya que la fanfiction basada sobre este oneshot seria como una tercera temporada de la serie, como para cerrar bien la historia. (Y la historia de amor que mucho no se ve sobre estos dos)**

 **Muy bien, aquí les dejo, y muchas gracias por leer.**

 **Psycho -pass no me pertenece.**

* * *

 _Idiota._

Fue lo único que Tsunemori Akane pudo pensar al terminar de leer la última oración de aquella carta.

" _Aunque haya sido por poco tiempo, me siento afortunado de haber podido trabajar a tus órdenes. Gracias."_

No pudo evitar que las lágrimas brotaran frenéticamente de sus ojos. Sin embargo, no se encontraba triste, ni decepcionada. Se encontraba molesta, completamente molesta. Al principio, pensó que estaba enojada con Kougami, por abandonarla, por traicionarla. Por _dejarla_.

Pero luego de pensarlo, y pensarlo, se dio cuenta que en realidad estaba enojada y punto. Con Kougami, con el sistema Sybyl, con su trabajo, con ella, con el mundo. Estaba enojada con tanta gente y con tantas cosas que lo único que sentía era el enojo en sí, no una razón, no unas ansias de venganza.

Y de pronto, el enojo se transformó en un vacío que la siguió desde que Kougami la dejó, luego de que Makishima fuera asesinado, hasta que vi esa foto donde el pelinegro aparecía.

Obviamente, no iba a ser en un lugar común, como en un centro comercial o si quiera en un aeropuerto. No, el muy hijo de su madre se encontraba formado parte de las guerrillas contra toda una nación. Y, contra el sistema Sybyl, también.

Pero una vez que la jefa le comentó sobre que lo habían encontrado, ese agujero negro que Akane sentía en su interior, fue, de a poco, desapareciendo. Hasta una sensación de emoción la invadió en el segundo que se le permitió viajar al país donde se encontraba Shynia.

Aunque, como era de esperarse, él terminó dejándola una vez más. Pero el agujero no volvió a aparecer como ella había esperado. Si no, que fue reemplazado por unas tremendas ganas de encontrar a Kougami una vez más, para poder romperle la nariz.

Si, sabía que eso no estaba bien, Gio fue el que lo había golpeado después de todo. Pero aun así, aunque su nivel de estrés estuviese un tanto en juego al tener esa clase de pensamiento, no podía quitarlo, no podía suprimirlo como lo había hecho otras veces.

Por eso, luego de tres años de sumergirse en el trabajo, Akane recibió otra noticia que volvió a dejarla sin palabras. Aunque mentiría si diría que no se lo había estado esperando.

Luego de enterarse que Kougami se encontraba contra uno de los ejercicios que estaban en contra de Sybyl, (El cual hay que agregar que había comenzado a expandirse por todo el mundo. Por eso estos años fueron bastante ocupados) Akane fue la primera en postularse para ir a buscarlo.

No la había dejado al principio, nadie estaba de acuerdo en que fuera. Pero luego de proponerle a Sybyl un trato que este no pudo rechazar, su propuesta fue aceptada. Tendría dos acompañantes, ya que esta vez no podía suceder lo mismo que antes, pero igualmente estaba feliz de poder encontrarse con él de nuevo.

…

De más está decir que Kougami terminó con la nariz sangrando, y que Akane tuvo una sonrisa en la cara por al menos dos horas seguidas.

:- Toma.- le dijo la castaña mientras le alcanza una bolsa con hielo. Ahora, ambos estaban en una de las habitaciones en donde él se refugiaba. Akane había logrado distraer a los inspectores que volaron con ella hasta allí. Por lo tanto, aún tenía media hora para tratar de hacer que Kougami entrara en razón.- Lo lamento, pero no pude evitarlo.

Él rodó los ojos mientras colocaba la bolsa en su nariz. Un silencio se hizo presente, mientras Akane, ahora ya habiendo cumplido con lo que se proponía, debía llevar acabo la otra parte del trato.- Sabes que si te rindes ahora, podrías venir con nosotros. Yo… Sybyl te lo ha permitido. Tienes otra oportunidad Kougami, tú podrías…

:- Akane.- dijo él, mirándola.- Sabes lo que pienso sobre eso. No puedo volver a trabajar como perro, no lo haré. Y además, nada te garantiza que no van a asesinarme apenas ponga un pie en Japón.

La castaña se quedó callada. Su moral y sus sentimientos siempre fueron algo incompatibles. Si fuera por ella, mandaría todo el sistema a la mierda, ahora más sabiendo el secreto que Sybyl escondía tras su funcionamiento. Pero la parte racional, y la moral, sabían que el mundo, que Japón, no podrían seguir sin el sistema. Eran dos manos tirando de una soga para diferentes manos.

Y lamentablemente, Kougami se encontraba tirando para el lado que no iba a seguir.

:- Debía haberlo supuesto.- dijo ella con un tono de tristeza y nostalgia en su voz.- Por algo de fuiste la primera vez…

Él la miró, y una sensación de arrepentimiento lo invadió. Se habían encontrado de nuevo, pero nada podía asegurar que volverían a hacerlo.

Y él no quería dejarla, no quería abandonarla de nuevo.

Sin embargo, sabía cuál era su deber en este caso, y por alguna razón del destino, ambos estaban en bandos diferentes. Las cosas ahora eran peores. Y aunque le doliera, tenía que dejarla ir. Tenía que dejarla de una buena vez. Akane se merecía algo mucho mejor que él.- Inspectora…- comentó él mientras se levantaba de la silla y miraba el reloj en la pared.- Creo que ya es tiempo.

Sin mirarlo, Akane se levantó y salió por la puerta lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitieron. Al salir de la habitación, llamó a uno de sus compañeros para explicarle sobre su posición y sobre la vuelta a su país.

Ya no había esperanzas para Kougami Shynia.

…

:- Así que se negó, era algo de esperarse.- comentó la jefa, Sybyl, mientras terminaba de copiar algo en la computadora.- Entonces pertenece al enemigo, y el trato queda anulado, ¿o hay algo que puedas hacer respecto a él?

Hace unos meses, antes de que ella viajara, le había propuesto un trato a Sybyl, para que dejara traer a Kougami con vida. Sin embargo, que él se negara no sirvió de mucha ayuda. Y ahora Akane se encontraba en blanco. No tenía nada más que ofrecerle.

:- Él no va a ceder, eso ya lo sé.- comentó la chica, mientras trataba de pensar en alguna clase de plan. Aun no se había dado por vencida con Kougami, aunque este ya no tuviese esperanzas. Nunca se daría por vencida con él.- Pero tengo otro trato para proponerte.

La jefa dejó de escribir y la miró con curiosidad.- Explica.

Akane tomó una bocanada de aire.- Como te has dado cuenta, Sybyl se ha expandido por casi todo el mundo, pero aun así hay varios países que no quiere formar parte de él. Y gracias a ellos se están formando muchos ejércitos enemigos. Estamos peor que con el caso de Asia, lo sabes.

:- Si, lo sabemos.- dijo, y continuó tipiando.- Pero pronto nos haremos cargo de los rebeldes, y, la mayoría de los países del mundo son los que quieren nuestro sistema. Así que eso en algunos años quedará solucionado.

:- Sin embargo.- comentó Akane.- Los grupos a los que llamas rebeldes están considerando una guerra, y no pararán hasta que civil este destruido. Hasta piensan venir a Japón con un ejército, ¿sabías eso?

El último comentario causo que la jefa dejara de escribir de repente. Se acomodó en el asiento y miró a la castaña.- ¿Qué es lo que estas insinuando exactamente?

:- Mi punto es que, tal vez podamos detenerlos antes de que esta clase de guerra sea tomada en cuenta. Por lo tanto, estoy pensando que necesitaríamos a alguien que hablara con ellos, y que trate de hacer que entren en razón. Por lo menos que hablen con sus líderes. O, que consigan información útil para detenerlos antes de que todo se vuelva un caos.

:- ¿Y ese alguien serías tú?- preguntó, ya sabiendo la respuesta.

:- Yo y algunos más. Creo que es una buena idea. Piénsalo, tendrías un grupo de infiltrados que ayudaran a apagar a los rebeldes sin usar la violencia, por lo menos al principio, y que además que administren información de sus planes. Es ganar o ganar.

Se mantuvo en silencio por un momento.- ¿Y a ti en que te beneficia?

Akane pensó mucho en su respuesta. No podía dejar salir todos sus motivos.- Estoy extremadamente en contra de la guerra en estos casos, y me encantaría tratar de ayudar a los rebeldes a que entren en razón sin la necesidad de violencia. Además que voy a seguir tratando de convencer a Kougami que deje esa clase de postura.

:- Tú misma dijiste que no iba a cambiar de parecer…

:- Pero si su grupo se rinde, a él no le quedará más alternativa que seguirlo también.- sabía que estaba mintiendo, Kougami jamás haría eso, pero tenía que convencerla.- Solo piénsalo, saldrías muy beneficiado de esto.

:- Muy bien.- comentó mientras volvía a escribir.- Mantennos informados y reporta con los agentes con los que te irás. Tienes un mes de prueba. Si no veo alguna clase de cambio o algo de información útil, volverán, y seguiremos intentando de la misma manera que lo hacemos ahora. ¿Entendido?

:- Si.- dijo, y luego se despidió. Estaba bastante sorprendida, nunca pensó que fuese a suceder, que ella fuese a aceptar.

Había dicho que Kougami ya no tenía salvación, sin embargo, iba a hacer lo posible para hacer que se rindiera. Tenía que hacerlo. Si la guerra acaba antes de comenzar una peor, él tal vez podría aceptar. Y una tal vez le era suficiente a Akane en esos momentos.

No iba a descansar hasta al menos intentarlo.

Después de todo, estaban en casi la tercera guerra mundial, ya no tenía nada que perder.

* * *

 **Muy bien, no se olviden de dejar comentarios, y si en realidad les gustó y quieren saber que pasa con Akane, Kougami, y el resto, diganme, y tendran una tercera temporada. (Por lo menos desde mi punto de vista)**

 **Gracias a todos por leer, y nos vemos la próxima.**

 **Vigigraz.**


End file.
